Una habitación libre
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [3x16] Barry le ha pedido un tiempo a Iris, pero no por los motivos que todos imaginaban. Ahora necesita un lugar donde quedarse, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Cisco no tuviera un sitio libre y Julian hubiera escuchado la conversación a escondidas? Pequeños movimientos cambian el destino de las personas, ¿no?


**Título:** Eres mi hogar, Jules.

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Barry Allen / Julian Albert

 **Sinopsis:** [3x16] Barry le ha pedido un tiempo a Iris, pero no por los motivos que todos imaginaban. Ahora necesita un lugar donde quedarse, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Cisco no tuviera un sitio libre y Julian hubiera escuchado la conversación a escondidas? Pequeños movimientos cambian el destino de las personas, ¿no?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **IMAGEN DE TUMBLR.**

* * *

 **una habitación libre**

 **capítulo único**

—Cisco, necesito pedirte un favor.

—Dime, lo que sea.

—¿Puedo quedarme en tu sofá esta noche? —preguntó con cuidado.

No quería que Cisco hiciera preguntas innecesarias, no quería dar explicaciones de ningún tipo. No quería decirle que había sido él quien le había pedido un tiempo a Iris y no al revés porque entonces tendría que decirle que las cosas no iban bien y, que seguramente, no volverían a estar bien porque ellos dos como pareja no funcionaban, el simple hecho de besarse se había vuelto una maldita rutina de la que deseaba escapar desesperadamente. Y eso no podía ser normal, ¿verdad? ¿era una etapa que superarían cuando acabaran con Savitar o es que su relación estaba condenada al fracaso y solo funcionaba en otros universos?

Cisco, ajeno a la tormenta de pensamientos de Barry, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió despacio. En su rostro podía apreciarse lo preocupado que estaba. Barry casi quiso soltar una carcajada; reirse en su cara. Él no necesitaba lamentaciones, necesitaba que le gritaran por ser un desagradecido, un mal novio, un mal amigo, un mal velocista. Un jodido mal héroe.

Él no era mejor que Savitar, era peor. Y si no, que se lo dijeran a Julian.

Julian.

¿Por qué, en el nombre de la Fuerza de la Velocidad, estaba pensando en Julian, otra vez? ¿Por qué siempre se aparecía en su mente cuando menos se lo esperaba? ¿Por qué estaba en su cabeza, de todos modos? ¿Por qué parecía que tenía un lugar privilegiado en sus pensamientos? Si Julian no estaba en su mente, lo estaban los problemas con los que tenía que lidiar cada maldito día. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Sentirse culpable por pensar en Julian cuando tenía a Iris? ¿O las pesadillas?

Pensar en Julian dolía de mil formas diferentes, pero era agradable. Era agradable recrear su sonrisa, imaginar cómo sabrían sus labios o como se sentiría el cabello entre sus dedos. Tan agradable como doloroso porque nunca podría pasar.

Julian le odiaba aunque fingiera no hacerlo.

Es que tenía que odiarlo, ¿no? Había permitido que Savitar violara su mente dos veces y ni siquiera se había disculpado.

¿Por qué mierda no se había disculpado?

Maldita sea, otra vez estaba pensando en Julian cuando el tema de conversación era Iris.

—Vaya, ¿no lo habéis solucionado?

—Es solo que… —cerró los ojos un segundo. La cabeza le iba a explotar, ¿por qué el mundo gritaba tan fuerte? ¿por qué el universo le odiaba?—. No está funcionando, yo… Iris. Quiero a Iris, pero…

—Tranquilo.

—Solo déjame dormir en tu sofá… —estaba rogando. Sonaba a ruego. ¿En qué se había convertido?—. Esta noche, mañana...

—Me encantaría, pero he tenido un problema con el gas en mi edificio y me estoy quedando con Caitlin.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

—Podrías venirte, podemos organizarnos…

—No. No, Caitlin y tú ya tenéis bastante, me buscaré otro sitio.

—¿Estás seguro? Uno de nosotros puede dormir con Cait.

—Ni de broma —sonrió, era una sonrisa real, pero no duró mucho. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un motivo para sonreír—. No quiero decirle a Joe lo de Iris, pero a unas malas lo haré. O puedo correr hasta Star City y quedarme con Felicity.

—Eso es…

—¿Muy exagerado?

—Muy reina del drama, Allen.

Julian acababa de entrar en la habitación o llevaba un buen rato ahí. Barry no sabía qué opción era mejor, imaginaba que ninguna. ¿Qué hacía Julian todavía en los laboratorios? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, lucía tan atractivo? Llevaba horas despierto dando tumbos de un lado a otro, nadie tiene el derecho de verse así a estas horas de la noche.

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

Un momento, Julian seguía hablando porque podía ver como su boca se movía y él, para no variar, no estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué?

Julian enrojeció. ¿Por qué se ponía rojo?

¿Por qué se veía tan adorable rojo y nervioso?

 _Reacciona, Barry. Julian ha dicho algo y Cisco está asintiendo feliz._

—A mí me parece buena idea —habló Cisco y Barry rogó para que dijera que es lo que le parecía buena idea—. Si tiene una habitación libre.

 _¿Qué?_

 _No. No. Eso no era buena idea. No lo era._

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

 _Barry, ¿eres idiota? ¿por qué pareces tan ilusionado cuando tendrías que estar negando, negando y negando? Ya tienes a Julian en tu cabeza, ¿ahora quieres vivir con él? ¿dormir a una habitación de distancia? ¿oírle ronca? ¿oírle ducharse? ¿oírle masturbarse pensando en otra persona que no seas tú? ¿¡eres masoquista!?_

—Yo… —Julian tragó saliva y desvió la mirada un segundo. No era adorable, era lo siguiente—. Tengo una habitación y tú necesitas una, es lógico. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

—Sí. Sí. Y disculparse, eso también lo hacen.

—¿Qué?

Olvidando la presencia de Cisco en la habitación, los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Julian no podía dejar de admirar el brillo en los ojos de Barry y Barry no podía parar de embriagarse con la imagen de Julian. Eran dos personas perdidas en el mundo, atados a un destino que no habían elegido y luchando contra el multiverso sin darse cuenta pues el simple hecho de estar ahí, frente a frente, ya estaba marcando una diferencia.

Julian no era la marioneta de Savitar.

No era Alchemy.

 _No era un monstruo._

Barry no era el héroe de Central City.

No era Flash.

 _No era un monstruo._

Solo eran Barry y Julian: dos miradas, dos personas y dos corazones latiendo al unísono, buscándose en esa marea llamada realidad.

—Quédate conmigo.

Y con esa pequeña sonrisa, Barry supo que no eran necesarias las disculpas ahora, que había tiempo suficiente para ganarse el perdón del rubio, que no había odio en corazón de Julian porque todos cometemos errores y podemos salir de ellos, y que podían construir lo que quisieran simplemente con un par de palabras; estando juntos. Y Barry sabía qué palabras eran. Es como si hubieran estado marcadas en su corazón, queriendo escapar.

—Sí, quiero quedarme contigo.

Julian se mordió el labio inferior y sostuvo la bandolera que llevaba con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, pero estaba feliz. Jodidamente feliz. Sabía que era imposible que lo suyo con Barry pudiera alguna vez existir, pero mientras quedara un atisbo de esperanza, él estaría ahí. Podía ser el hombre en que llorar de Barry, el amigo que necesitaba mientras tanto.

Emma siempre se lo decía: resiste y vencerás porque el que arriesga, gana. O algo así. No importaba, lo que importaba es que su hermana tenía razón: merecía ser feliz y merecía luchar por su felicidad. El destino era un cuento de niños, su vida le pertenecía a él, a nadie más.

—¿Nos vamos a casa?

Barry asintió.

Cisco, boquiabierto, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Guau, eso sí que ha sido inesperado —rio en mitad de la habitación cuando se quedó solo—. Caitlin tiene razón. Siempre tiene razón. ¡He perdido cincuenta dólares, mierda!

Apostar contra Caitlin Snow era un error, algún día Cisco aprendería a tener en cuenta las dotes de observación de Caitlin. Si Caitlin decía que Julian estaba enamorado de Barry, es que tenía razón. Si decía que Barry estaba demasiado pendiente de Julian para considerarlo solo un amigo, Cisco tenía que creerla. No más dudas y no más dinero perdido.

Fin. ¿Cómo qué _fin_? ¿Qué ocurrió con Barry y Julian?

¿Qué cómo fue la primera noche de Julian y Barry juntos? La mar de incómoda, parecían dos adolescentes fuera de lugar y totalmente desesperados por tener la atención del otro. Era una suerte que Alba y Niko se apiadasen de su papá y de ese desconocido tan mono que quería ganarse un lugar en los corazoncitos desconfiados de esos gatitos llenos de amor y ternura. Gracias a ellos dos, todo fue mejor.

Más que mejor.

No solo en esa noche, sino en todas. Ahora sí, Alba y Niko no estaban de acuerdo con los ruidos que empezaron a hacer meses más tarde por casi todas partes. No eran agradables.

¿Por qué los humanos eran tan raros?

Sí, ahora sí.

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews o tomatazos?_**

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

1\. Esta historia no tiene en cuenta el 3x17. El musical me encantó, pero odié el final. ¿Qué necesidad hay de forzar la relación de Iris/Barry? ¿Es qué no se dan cuenta que la química que tienen solo funciona cuando son amigos? NO a las relaciones heterosexuales forzadas, por favor.

2\. ¿Sabéis quien es el máximo representante del fandom ALLENBERT? Sí, TOM FELTON. Por Merlín, escuchad lo que dice sobre Julian y Barry. ES GENIAL. #BisexualBarryAllen #GayJulianAlbert PLEASE.

3\. Lo sé, me ha quedado muy ñoño todo. Y sí, he estado mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero es que lo que le hicieron a Julian cuando lo forzaron a que Savitar se metiera en su cabeza me afectó muchísimo. JULIAN ALBERT MERECE AMOR Y PROTECCIÓN. NADA MÁS. Odié muchísimo a Barry; a todos.


End file.
